Once Again
by AmaHoshi
Summary: No matter where he went, an emptiness echoed within. It was only after he grew older and met people that this void seemed to slowly fill up. Was this just the regular way of growing up, or was it something more? Maybe Tsuna would never know, but he did know that he felt safe with these people. They felt like family. Reincarnation drabble fic with focus on 10th gen. Slight 1827.
1. Birth

Birth

The first time Tsuna opened his infantile eyes, the bright orange pupils shocked his parents. His eyes drew them in as his mom cooed gently, rocking the precious bundle in her arms. Seeing the bright, innocent eyes of her newly-born son made an indescribable feeling well inside of her.

"Tsuna."

Her husband looked at her in confusion as she whispered the name out with ease, like she was used to the name. He watched as her arms shook slightly, heard the infant cry in protest as she tightened her grip on the child.

"Nana…?" His questioning tone made her look up, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Iemitsu. Isn't Tsu-kun adorable?"

His first response was to laugh at the ridiculous name, but when he saw the sheer happiness in his beloved wife's eyes, he was unable to reject. So like the doting husband he was, he nodded his approval.

A gurgle interrupted their happy mood, and Nana looked back down at the bundle. The infant slowly brought his curious hands up to his mom's cheeks, shrieking with happiness when his tiny fingers met the warm flesh.

Nana broke out in tears, unable to coherently explain to her husband exactly why she felt the strange need to keep her son in her arms forever in fear of him disappearing.

_Again._

Author's Note:

I've had a long, long time of writer's block. This is me wanting to write again, but not wanting to write long chapters. So, drabble format it is! Please read and review, it helps a lot!

~Ama


	2. Dad

Dad

The very first time Tsuna gurgled out "Ma", Nana clapped with excitement and enthusiastically urged her son to repeat it again. Next to her, Iemitsu pouted slightly, sulking over the fact that Tsu-kun wouldn't call Papa first, like many infants do. Nana chuckled lightly at her husband's predicament, patting him on his head.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be saying Daddy in no time."

But Tsuna never did call him "daddy". No, Tsuna's next few gargles always strangely resembled "Ha", "Ya", "Hi", and other strange mono-syllables, but never "Da" or "Pa". It wasn't until Tsuna was over a year old that he finally looked at Iemitsu straight in the eye and whispered "Dad".

Iemitsu didn't find it strange that his usually cheerful, bright son whispered his name in such a serious fashion. No, he was simply caught up in the joy that his little Tsu-kun finally recognized his daddy. After all, Tsu-kun had plenty of time to learn how to say "daddy" or "papa". "Dad" was just easier to say.

**Note:**

Thanks for the lovely reviews! It made my day, so here is another chapter for you guys! I know it feels like it's Nana, Iemitsu-centric right now, but it's really not how the story will be. I just want to advance slowly through Tsuna growing up (again) so Nana and Iemitsu will probably show up more in the beginning chapters. Well, please review!

~Ama


	3. Myte

'Myte!

"Dad! 'Myte!"

Iemitsu paused in the middle of hanging up his coat, directing his attention to the little toddler tugging on his pant leg. "What?"

Tsuna stared back at his dad's questioning gaze with a stubborn pout, "'Myte dad! Tsu 'myte!"

Even more lost in confusion, Iemitsu just scratched at his head. He just could not understand what his son was trying to say.

When his dad still couldn't understand him, Tsuna tugged harder on the pant leg. His little toddler brain could not comprehend why his dad was not giving him what he wanted. He just wanted 'myte!

Finally giving up, Iemitsu swooped down and lifted his son up to head to the kitchen.

"Nana, what does Tsuna want?"

Nana paused in the middle of her dinner preparations, poking her head out.

"Hm? What do you mean?" She looked at her son, tilting her head slightly.

"Mama, 'myte!"

Iemitsu looked at Nana helplessly. "What is this 'myte he keeps talking about?" He felt even more helpless when Nana ducked back into the kitchen. A couple seconds later, Nana came out, holding something in her hands. Seeing this object, Tsuna's eyes lit up as he squirmed his way out of his dad's hold. He ran towards Nana, leaving Iemitsu to furrow his brows in confusion.

After watching Tsuna scurry off towards the living room with his object secure in his tiny hands, Iemitsu turned to Nana.

"Dyamite?" Nana smiled fondly towards Tsuna before shrugging and walking back towards the kitchen.

"He's been obsessed with it since he saw it on TV."

**Note**:

Next chapter, let me know your thoughts! I didn't really like how this came out… but meh. One of the readers had a question!

Q: Will they live the same life they did before, and will the guardians be reincarnated?

A: I am actually not sure what kind of life I want them to live yet, but it won't be exactly the same as canon, that's for sure! And all the guardians will drift back towards their sky (:

If you have any questions, please ask! I'd love to answer them~

~Ama


	4. Nightmare

Nightmare

Tsuna was three when he had his first nightmare. He woke up kicking and screaming, crying into his mom's warm arms to seek out the comfort that his dreamscape lacked.

His mom rocked him gently, asking him what happened. Unable to answer, he just clung on pitifully.

For the next few days, he hoarded his favorite items near him. If he let them out of his sight, he felt like they'd disappear.

_Just like how the people in his dreams disappeared._

**Note**:

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been super busy, and was only able to come up with this short update. I'll try to update sooner next time (:


	5. Flame

Before starting this chapter, I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to: **BBLimits**! Thank you very much for always reading and reviewing every chapter! It makes me very happy to even have one reader constantly reading my fic :3 I'm very happy, and hope that you and everyone else who sticks with the updates continue to read in the future!

Flame

The first time he saw fire, unexplainable feelings grew inside of him. He spent hours trying to explain to his parents what he felt when he saw the small campfire they made outside, but to no avail. In the end, he resorted to tugging on their pant legs with his tiny, chubby hands whenever they blocked his view.

"Ah, Tsu-kun, be careful." His mom smiled indulgently, but reached for her son to keep him safe. Tsuna looked up at his mom, then looked back at the small, warm fire. He wasn't sure why his mom told him to be careful when the fire looked so… warm. He couldn't explain it in words, but he felt like the fire would always protect him when he was in danger.

"Okaa-san," he tugged at his mom's sleeves until she looked back down at him. "Fire protect Tsu?" Nana looked a little confused, but chuckled and smiled brightly at her son's cuteness.

"Arara, is Tsu-kun cold?"

He _was_ cold, but Tsuna still somehow felt that his mom didn't really understand what the flames exactly meant to him. After all, he didn't really understand it himself.

**Note:** Here's a longer drabble! I can tell you guys now that the Tsuna will start to remember more of his guardians (and maybe even meet them… ;) ) in the coming chapters. But please review! It gives a lot of motivation and lets me know that people are actually reading this and liking it!

~Ama


	6. Tantrum

Tantrum

"No!"

Nana's eyes widened at the outburst, rushing into the living room to see what happened. Her husband turned at the sound of her frantic footstep and looked at her helplessly.

"Nana, he won't calm down." Iemitsu scratched his head, lost at what to do. Nana crept down to Tsuna's level and put her hands on the child's shoulder.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Nana asked softly. Her son looked up at her and she gasped slightly at the unshed tears. She resisted the urge to hug him tightly. Such a look didn't go well with her Tsu-kun. Instead, Tsuna reached out and grabbed onto her.

"Mamaaa" He whined, hugging her tightly while burying his face into her stomach. Warning bells set off immediately. Tsu-kun never whined. She waited patiently for him to talk, smoothing his brown locks down in a reassuring pat.

"…" She looked down, not understanding his mumbling.

"What is it Tsu-kun?" Tsuna looked up and the unshed tears poured out. Nana frantically wiped the tears away, not knowing what to do with the sobbing child in her arms. She looked around, wondering if there was anything she could stop his crying with when she looked outside. She clapped her hands together as an idea came to her, causing both Iemitsu and Tsuna to look at her.

Tsuna sniffled. He just felt upset. He didn't know why, but nothing made him happy and there was just so much irritation building inside of him that he didn't know what to do. Dad said he was 6 now, a big boy, but Tsuna didn't feel big. He felt small, not important, and irritated. His thoughts were cut short when he felt his mom take his hands and lead him outside. He didn't want to go outside!

"No!" He shouted, stomping his tiny feet as Nana tried to put his shoes on. Nana smiled understandingly and lifted him up without a word. Iemitsu followed behind her, not understanding.

"Why are you taking him outside Nana?" Nana giggled while opening the door.

"The rain's gentle today."

Tsuna didn't know why he was so frustrated, but he was. He didn't want to go outside, but okaa-san brought him outside anyways. He wanted to kick and scream, but he didn't want to hurt his mom, so he could only sulk silently as she tugged on his long, yellow shoes and put a weird looking, plastic coat on him.

Lost in his feelings of irritation, he didn't notice the rain slowly falling down on him, or his mom putting him down. The first drop he felt caused him to pout. It felt cold and _weird. _He looked up towards the sky, seeing the rain slowly fall down. In awe, he didn't realize his hood slipping off, exposing his locks to the weather.

Before Tsuna realized it, the rain was falling down and with it, his frustrations seemed to wash away as well. He smiled, reaching his hands up to the sky in attempt to catch the rain in his hands. When it slipped through his fingers, he felt a sense of calmness surrounding him. To the surprise of his parents, Tsuna took off his rain-jacket and ran up to them, pushing it into Nana's arms. He then scrambled over to his swingset and sat on it, looking up at the sky while he swung his legs back and forth.

Nana looked at Iemitsu, giggling.

"It seems like he calmed down."

Tsuna didn't understand when or why, but before he knew it, that feeling that made him want to stomp his feet and scream faded away. The rain continued falling silently, gently. He didn't know why, but Tsuna felt like if he turned to his left, someone should've been there with a wide, gentle smile saying: _"Yo, Tsuna!"_

**Note: **So, I really didn't like how this chapter turned out. I was trying to find a way to have Tsuna throw a tantrum, but then I realized that it was just so hard for me to actually picture him throwing a tantrum just for no reason… -_-' It was also hard for me to find a way to end this. Haha, but please review and tell me how I did ^^

Also, for the people who are asking why I'm writing such short chapters, or wish that the chapters are longer, I have to say I'm sorry. I'll try writing longer drabbles (I don't think they'll be quite as long as this one) but drabbles are usually that… drabbles. As in, 250 or so-ish words. The reason I'm writing this in drabble format is because I had a writer's block because I kept feeling frustrated with trying to write long chapters. So, this is my way of easing back into the writing world… one drabble at a time (:

So, sorry but I hope you guys keep reading this! In return, I'll try updating faster. But more reviews = more motivation (;

~Ama


	7. Order

Order

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Welcome home!" Tsuna smiled brightly at his mom while uttering a quick "I'm home." He clung to his mom right afterwards, still not quite used to being away from her for hours at a time. His mom patted his unruly locks and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen table.

"What do you think today's snack is?" She asked cheerfully. Tsuna's eyes lit up as he saw the plate of strawberry cheesecake - his favorite – at the table. He scrambled up the chair, and with a cheerful "Itadakimasu!" dug in.

Nana sat across from her son, sipping on her tea.

"How was school?"

Tsuna paused while eating and wrinkled his forehead, as if trying to find a way to describe his day. After a couple expression changes, he finally settled for a hesitant "…fine." Nana waited patiently, knowing Tsuna would continue if he wanted to. It didn't take long for her son to set down the fork.

"There were some bullies today…" Nana's eyes widened at that, her heart lurching. _Bullies? Her sweet Tsu-kun? _"…but someone stood up for me." Tsuna continued, unaware of his mom's sudden tension. "He had these two sticks, and told the bullies that they were 'crowding'."

Tsuna took another bite of cheesecake, and with a huge smile exclaimed, "He was so strong!"

Nana smiled at the last part, her heart settling down. It seemed like Tsu-kun was in good hands for now.

**Note: **

Please review! (and read the notes below even though they're kinda long so you're not surprised later on)

Wahhh! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys seriously made me so happy . Anyways, here's Tsuna's first official meeting, albeit brief :p

BBLimits: In the last chapter, Tsuna's tantrum had no reason to it, haha. Which is why it was so hard to write because I didn't know how to make him act!

**Now I have an important announcement:** I know I never made this clear in any sense of the way, but because someone asked me why I didn't mention sun and mist guardian in the summary, I realized that maybe it'd be a bad idea to just spring it on everyone. There's two reasons for them not being in the summary: 1) There wasn't enough space… (xD) **2) The pairing is actually 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna).**

I included Storm and Rain in the summary for obvious reasons. That saying, although it's 1827, it's in no way going to be obnoxiously apparent. Meaning, it's not yaoi, it's going to be light shounen-ai (bromance if you want to think about it that way), _and romance is not the reason I'm writing this fanfiction_. They might peck and hug at most… Anything else will be written as a separate one-shot in this universe so that people who still want to read this for the bonds between Tsuna and his guardians/friends.

Anyways, sorry if this comes as sudden. But I just thought it'd be better warning you guys now (since I forgot to when I first started this… sorry…) instead of you guys randomly being like "why is Hibari so close to Tsuna?"

But if you're going to drop this fic, let me know? That way I can at least say good-bye and thank you for sticking with me until now~

Well, that's it for today~ I also have a couple one-shots/short drabble fics coming up. So stay tuned!

~Ama


	8. Bully

Bully

She stared at the short figure in front of her, his eyes blazing with a fierce determination. The sharp jerk on her hand shot pain throughout her body, causing her to cry out.

"Stop hurting her," came the command. His eyes smothered, turning into a burnt-orange with sharp steeliness. Next to her, mocking laughter rang out. "Or what? You'll defeat us?" The bully curved his lips up in a mocking smirk and tugged on the short hair, "brat, you can't do anything."

The pain was unbearable to her small, fragile, seven-year old body. She couldn't move, couldn't do anything but cry out in pain. Yet, the small boy in front of her stared at her reassuringly. "Don't worry," his eyes seemed to say, "I'll definitely save you." And she found it hard to believe otherwise, even in the situation she was currently in.

All of the sudden, the pressure on her arm decreased. She caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of her eye before she was once again tugged. This time, however, the tug was gentle and she found herself falling into a warm body as arms surrounded her soothingly.

Tsuna looked down at the girl in his arms and felt a sigh of relief when the pained look no longer sat on her face. It didn't suit her. Not her. Not anyone. He looked over at the piled bodies and hugged the girl tighter before turning to the person next to him.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun."

When she came to again, she felt the prickly grass in her back and a soothing sensation on her forehead. She sat up in confusion, and a handkerchief fell to the ground with a slight thud.

"Are you ok?" She turned at the sound, her heart beating irregularly at the thought of being caught by the bullies again before she caught sight of the familiar orange eyes. The eyes that held her so gently before she passed out. A hand reached out and gently placed itself ontop of hers. She didn't remember the last time she felt such comfort, but she found herself unwilling to let go of the hands she just met recently. She placed her other hand ontop of his and squeezed tightly.

"My name is Kyoko. Can we be friends?"

**Note: **Ahhhh, sorry for the long wait! I've been so caught up with life that I haven't had time to write this. There's also been like, three different versions of this and I am not quite satisfied with any of the versions. This one might be a little weird because it switches between Tsuna and Kyoko's POV.

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys (:


End file.
